


Subspace

by RedHedWitch



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Short & Sweet, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHedWitch/pseuds/RedHedWitch
Summary: Jack putting and keeping Rhys in subspace that’s surprisingly wholesome.A very self indulgent / self projecting and very short drabble. Thanks to CaffinatedOwl for a few editing tips and help with a pesky paragraph!
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Subspace

Rhys is happy to listen. Even if given the opportunity, Rhys chooses not to talk. He lets Jack’s words wash over him and settle deep within his core, warm and heavy and sweet, worth more than anything else in the entire world. 

Jack continues, “You’re perfect, Rhysie. Perfect. Perfect for me, for everything, just look at you... You’re such a good boy.”

Jack’s fingers flex ever so slightly against Rhys’s cheeks, a soft smile forms underneath them. Rhys relishes in this moment, his eyes half lidded and body completely succumbed to Jack under just one hand, one that’s barely pushing down. Rhys surrenders to him without an ounce of hesitation, he craves this, he chases this. This is the definition of safe.

“I’m going to pamper you until the day I die, sweetheart. Every night. Just like this. You’re mine,” Jack says. “All mine. You okay with that, kitten?”

A deep red flush enveloping his cheeks, Rhys manages a nod and he pours all of his silent yes into it. He meets Jack’s eyes with his, glazed with appreciation, making sure Jack knows how much it means to him. 

Like instinct, Jack’s other hand slides up and wraps gently around Rhys’s throat, a completely unnecessary but nonetheless welcome move. Rhys lets out a small moan into Jack’s palm to demonstrate his approval, his breathing becoming uneven and hasty, hot and prickling on Jack’s tan skin. 

“And you do it so well. Be mine. It’s like you were made for me and nothing else. You take me like a champ... always so eager. God. I’m gunna give you the whole damn world, babe.” Jack flexes his hands again, this time more purposely. “Anything you want... s’long as you’re mine, I’ll get it for you. You deserve it. You deserve me.”

Rhys can feel himself slipping, he’s right on the edge, right there, so close. He closes his eyes, and in his head there’s nothing but Jack. Jack’s hands, Jack’s pressure, Jack’s voice, Jack’s unbridled affection. He listens, he absorbs. He... 

“Fuck... I love you so much.” Jack purrs, flexing, pressing... and finally squeezing.

...Rhys slips.


End file.
